Real Recognize Real
"Real Recognize Real" is a song by recording artist Slim Burna from his debut mixtape I'm on Fire. The song features guest appearances from rappers Young Stunna, Zubillionaire and DJ Joenel. It's the tenth track on the mixtape. Lyrics 1: Young Stunna Young stunna, young and restless Let's go, ye Godbody, got the body of a god, hoe Say the flow holy, 'cause the nigger got a god flow Oh my bad they call me Young Stunna, Mr Homicide My homies decide to show up, guaranteed to make your homies hide Hottest emcee in my city, gimme the title These emcees is dead and gone, they gon' need a revival I get in the post, you hit the post, I really hope you takin' notes I'm in the game, they wish I hadn't tho, I keep 'em on their toes I'm in the fast lane I don't even know the speed limit Used to ride slow, they told me you should put some speed in it I'm on my hustle, ink and paper like a photocopier My goons don't like peace, bring out the guns, they feelin' happier Real recognize real, you lookin' like a new boy We goin' hard so we ain't rollin' round with all these Ju' boys Snob gang, hot noise, we the real deal Anybody else think they hot, take a chill pill 2: Slim Burna Anyway I be, holding this mic And I'm restless Lyrical bars, it comes quick like my first sex I'm raw, no latex I aint a slave, I'm a grown man, Fuck the chains and the necklace Boy's so fresh, gucci, prada Flow's so crazy, call it gaga Gat bad chicks everywhere, Casablanca Noah flow, leave you in a state like Bayelsa Now real recognize real What can be more realer than that You go bananas when you spit? I go realer than that These rappers dey dull me like dark colours Boy I'm taking shots, lazarus I poo in your mouth, you can talk that shyt Guns like a cinema, it gat clips Slim Burna, fresh off the afternoon Chorus means two dogs fucking That's a hook Chorus It don't matter how you breathe We all gon die Word on the streets That's no lie Real recognize real, fakes don't play You got to keep it real till you fade away eh It don't matter how you breathe We all gon die Word on the streets That's no lie Real recognize real, fakes don't play You got to keep it real till you fade away eh 3: Zubillionaire They call me Zubi Da Gr8est Element Of Surprise, (Yeah) I'm in the booth right now With the musical tools dropping the hooks right now On the Beat so bad throwing shoes right now With the baddest rap goons going bazook right now So Zubi is the proof right now So get your asses ready 'cause I'mma shoot right now In my righteous steps with my troops right now Our moves so fly We parachute right down Front page on the Mag You'll never see the nigger Zubi sag Nieces and Nephews, the blood, the flag When the smoke clears you seed the chick with a bag The rap goon solving rap cases Jealousy's so green on these cat's faces Well, real recognize real These weak-ass rappers just filed an appeal. Faggots 4: DJ Joenel I'm too hot Hotter than bullets and fire helly Nigga I mess with you belly My name is joe to the nelly (Johnny Mad dawg) Same as the one you watched in your telly Nigga I can't even tell it I might be able to spell it (So how you want it yo?) Bang bang nigga let's get it on. In the Ghetto I was raised you heard about Diobu, Where they murder peeps for fun. So my nigga please be warned Talkin reality not just a song. Ma crib dey Etchue no be noise. Dem go bubble you yes my boys. That's if you fucks with me Na the end be that I got a Arsenal of mercenary roger that They call me kingpin, man no fit defeat me I spray you til it's 16 bullets what a crime scene. Gangbanger me you instigate I penetrate Infiltrate Where you fucking stay Incarcerate and repatriate Place you state where you perspirate Play the game like I'm heavyweight Deteriorate your fucking case Aim is lame better promulgate Chorus It don't matter how you breathe We all gon' die Word on the streets That's no lie Real recognize real, fakes don't play You got to keep it real till you fade away eh It don't matter how you breathe We all gon die Word on the streets That's no lie Real recognize real, fakes don't play You got to keep it real till you fade away eh Category:Songs